darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Alekii Sunstorm
Alekii Sunstorm is a male Sin'dorei serving as a Captain in the Phoenix Guard. He's known mainly for his (to the point of frustration) vanity, seemingly good fortune with women and occasional outbursts of utter idiocy. While not being the brightest or most skilful of his race, he likes to think he makes up for it in looks and charm. Most people wouldn't agree, but then again, in his eyes, they're just damned jealous. Appearance One of his comrades once summed him up to another - "Picture a hale fellow well met whom men want to stand a drink, and of whom women far prefer horizontal." Alekii is normally a calm, rather detached character - this comes from his time spent, and patience learned, as a sharpshooter. However, his mood can rapidly escalate to less pleasent terms. It is his greatest strength that he can disguise his nature to a casual obsever, which gives him an advantage over most. It is however, regardless of his temperament, his easy "What the hell" smile, a look so casual and yet so freighted that no woman, and even few men can resist, that makes him who he is - he is able to defuse almost any situation with a quick, sly grin. Alekii is noticeable - he is a tall elf, 6'3", with a heroic head and a body that is kept religiously trim through exercise regimes. His face is finely modeled, his character deeply etched by the myriad of wonders and doubts of his experience throughout his 137 years. His eyes, once a brilliant glacial blue, are now tainted by the indulgences of Fel Magic - they burn a green ember upon his face. He still however, uses them to his advantage - they portray his emotions to a subject, and combined with the flicker of his smile, can allow a topic to assume a heightened sense of importance. He has a full, untamable head of blonde hair - he is beyond dealing with it - a clear brow and a straight, imperious nose. Below this is a strong chin, and a well-sculpted mouth, with, to the most observant, has just a hint of "come hither" cruelty playing upon the corners. Background Alekii Sunstorm was born to an unremarkable, rural family of elves in Eversong Woods. His name held no sway over the denizens of Silvermoon, and he lived a peaceful life with his mother and father in youth. It is of note that Alekii will never, even when prompted, speak of this period in his life. He instead chooses to keep his mouth shut or change the topic of the conversation when such matters arise. Alekii's life first becomes interesting in his time as a young adult. Drifting further and further away from his peaceful upbringing, he begins to frequent Silvermoon far more often, and his stays there become longer, eventually more and more permanent. He falls in love with the vibrant culture of the night, the shadier side of the evening where people who's only thoughts are for a good time and a better drink. In the back alleys, wild parties took place, and he took in as many as he could, utterly enthralled by this new, exciting lifestyle. His life rapidly began to revolve around partying and women, alcohol and narcotics. What started at first as a rather innocent interest twisted into something altogether more sinister. Alekii's parents weren't exactly enthused to hear their hard-earned money was being sent by their prodigal son on blowing his mind. Had they been nobles, they would have disowned him, but as a common family they simply chose to forget, and leave him to his own devices. With no money and no skills for a job, the partying soon stopped and Alekii was left out in the cold. He couldn't leave the reputation he'd built around his name, Sunstorm, die. So he chose instead to get sucked into the criminal underworld, where he strove to make his partying ends meet. Through luck and treachery, he found himself to be quite suited to such a lifestyle, and fell into a rather pleasing routine of felony by day and pleasurable pursuits by night. He chased down people to supply the narcotics of the day, and he went after straying noble daughters. At that time, it seemed rather common for such daughters to shame their House by consorting with people of Alekii's reputation, but he cared not, and indulged them. His looks, charm and self-confidence were a heady enough mix to make most of his pursuits, criminal or otherwise, completely successful. These were the glory days for Alekii, where the name Sunstorm was known and was synonymous with a good time. Regardless, he became to reckless and too over-zealous in his line of work. Thinking himself to be powerful, and too lucky to fall victim of the law, Alekii moved into harder and harder crimes. He stole from the state to fund his party career, and it was around about this time he killed his first man in cold blood. The criminal pursuits began to take precendence over the pleasure, and eventually, that was dropped. The name Sunstorm altered in people's perceptions, and while perhaps not openly feared, it was a known name, one that people didn't cross and didn't wrong. While not as happy as previously, Alekii was content to make more and more gold as he clawed and backstabbed his way to the top of the pile. He never quite reached it. He was eventually, like all of Silvermoon's criminals, caught. Instead of hanging which would have been distasteful for the nobles of the fair city, he was slung into prison, locked away, and forgotten about. He spent time evaluating how his life had progressed since his slow drifting away from his family. Times were hard, and the tiny cell extremely depressing. It remained like this for a few years, and Alekii was left in the dark with only guards for company. Alekii began to fear that he'd see out his days in his new home, and it took a deep effect on his mentality. Eventually though, a chance game, an unlikely gift from the traitor-prince Arthas Menethil. As the armies of the Scourge encroached, he and his fellow prisoners were released in the hopes that they'd escape, instead of simply bolstering the army bearing down on the city's guardians. Alekii took the opportunity with both hands, and escaped the city promptly, skirting past the Scourge forces and losing himself for days in the woods. He was found by the Farstrider ranger band Belore'melorn, or Sunstrike in the common tongue. Their enigmatic leader, the, at that time, Ranger-Lieutenant Keelial Bloodthorn took significant interest in him and his Past dealings and chose to take him into the nine-strong band of rangers. His skills in their arts improved, and he fitted in well to the Farstrider ethos. He found himself more and more attracted to Keelial, or "Lynx" ax she was known, and eventually fell madly in love with her. She strung him along with idle promises and kept him close with the occasional private evening. He seemed to think that she cared only for him, but it was well known among most that she was rather lax when it came to such matters, and that she regularly had a chains of men after her, and at her every beck and call. Alekii had a faint incline to such matters, and it soon made itself clear. While a little chastised by such treatment, he took it as more of a learning experience, and began to take after Lynx more and more, taking great pleasure in the power it afforded. Lynx disappeared thereafter, left the band to it's own devices and drifted off seemingly without meaning. Most were rather shocked, but they quickly came to their senses and eventually chose Alekii as Lynx's successornas the Lieutenant of the band itself. His alteration was complete, and he had became to male counterpart to Lynx. His band was seen as highly successful, and rangers strove to find a place in it, especially this of the female variety, hearing tales of the enigmatic Lieutenant Sunstorm. Times were, once more, rather good. He built a fanatically loyal band, incredibly efficient. Lynx resurfaced a few years later, or at least, tales of her did. The tales all lead to the Outlands, and as such, Alekii felt as though it was his duty to go. He took with him his ranger band, and headed off under the radar to the broken world in search of his love. The mission was, while successful, unauthorised, deadly and bittersweet. Alekii has told very few the story, and outright denies it to most others. The missions was hushed up due to the fact seven of the ten rangers lost their lives on it. Alekii was seen as unfit for command, and quietly removed from service, in a dishonourable discharge. The Spire chose not to keep records of the dealings, and he kept his mouth shut in return. He lives in fear that he'll see one of the survivors and be pointed out for who he is to the world. Until that day, he keeps his head down and keeps doing what he is doing. Currently, he's a Captain in the Phoenix Guard, loyally serving the Sindorei and not himself. Personality Alekii is generally friendly and likeable. He is rather witty, and charm is one of his strong suits. He's constantly moving between different women, with several on the go at any one time. His looks, charm, and forward nature seem to attract women to him, however he cannot sustain any form of relationship. Some people could say that Alekii is rather cruel, leading women to believe what he shares with them means something whilst the next evening going to another. However, he is a gentleman - as soon as whatever he is in becomes meaningful, he drops the flirtatious side and focusses on that one person. On the battlefield, or any combat situation, Alekii's personality fluctuates wildly. He can be at one moment perfectly still, quiet, rifle in hand meting out wrath, and the next, wading into combat, swords akimbo and cleaving through his opponents. See also Category:Characters